My Last Breath
by Chiba.Kun
Summary: [Songfic. StanKyle. Character Death.] A shot resounds, piercing the winter air. [My Last Breath by Evanescence.]


**A/N:** My first Songfic. Yeah, it's Stan and Kyle. Originally going to be KyleKenny but then I remembered I don't really like the paring. Go figure. Then it was going to be StanKenny... but Kenny always dies, so what's the point? So it became Style.

Song is "My Last Breath" by Evanescence.

* * *

Stan felt blood soak through his gloves. Kyle was draped in his arms, weak and limp from the sudden attack. "Stan…" Kyle whispered. "Stan… You're… I don't feel so great…" Stan tried to smile. "Shh… shh, Kyle, it's okay, It's fine…" he soothed. Kyle laughed. "Don't be silly…" he said. "I'm going to die, aren't I?"

"No… No, you can't die," Stan said, denying the truth. "You can't…" he sobbed. Kyle sighed. "I'm not afraid, Stan. You know I'll still love you…"

**Hold on to me, love**

**You know I can't stay long**

**All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid.**

Still fighting back the tears, Stan said nothing. He tried to shut out the fact that his best friend, his lover was dying. _This isn't happening_, he tried to tell himself. _It's a bad dream._

"Stan?"

**Can you hear me? **

**Can you feel me in your arms?**

"I'm going to be fine," Stan whispered. "I just want to feel you… have you stay with me… I can't… I won't live without you…" He shut his eyes tightly, blocking out the image of the wound. How could something like that happen?

Kyle stopped breathing. Stan began to panic. "Kyle!" He cried. "Kyle!"

"I'm… saving it for you…"

**Holding my last breath**

**Safe inside myself**

"Kyle… Don't die on me. If you do, I won't be able to live on. I'll… my life will be meaningless…" Stan whispered, clutching the limp body and bringing it closer to him. Kyle patted his back. "Don't say such things…"

"You're the most beautiful thing in the world to me Kyle… nothing will ever seem well again if you're not here."

**Are all my thoughts of you**

**Sweet raptured Light?**

**It ends here tonight**

"It's really cold, Stan," the redhead sighed. "Just like… when we were kids… we used to skate on Stark's Pond…"

**I'll miss the winter**

**A world of fragile things**

"We'd hide from each other… and just wait to be found. We'd admire the melting icicles and the delicate fall of the snow…" Kyle continued to reminisce, poetic in his fading memories. His eyes dulled. Stan laughed weakly, saying, "Yeah… You'd always go into the same tree… and I never thought you'd go in the same one every time, so I never found you…"

**Look for me in the white forest**

**Hiding in a hollow tree**

**Can you find me?**

"But you always would," Kyle said. "I'd call out for you, and you'd laugh and shot back…"

"Why did we ever stop doing that?" Stan asked himself. He so completely wanted to just go back and play that game again, with Kyle…

The Jewish teenager continued to talk and arouse Stan with old memories. Stan tried to block it out, only finding tears spilling down his cheeks and onto Kyle's.

**I know you hear me**

**I can taste it in your tears**

Kyle leaned up with the last of his strength and pressed his lips against Stan's. The two felt the embrace would last forever. They closed their eyes…

Stan felt Kyle become limper. The warmth of his body faded until he was as cold as the snow around them.

**Holding my last breath**

**Safe inside myself**

**Are all my thoughts of you**

**Sweet raptured Light? **

**It ends here tonight…**

Kyle fell back, mouth still open slightly, eyes closed forever. Stan squeezed his own blue ones shut, wishing they would never open; hoping that he was having a nightmare.

**Closing your eyes to disappear**

**You pray your dreams will leave you here**

He opened his eyes, smiling. "Kyle…?" He ventured. He looked in his arms to find a worn out, tired boy sleeping. "Kyle…?"

He knew his love would never awaken.

**But still you wake and know the truth**

**No one's there.**

Stan placed the letter delicately next to him and took up a knife. He was sitting next to Kyle's body, hours after his lover's death, and smiled. "I'll be there, Kyle. I'll be with you again soon."

He watched as the blood poured gently from his wrists and chest. "I'll… be there…"

**Say Good Night**

**Don't be afraid**

**Calling me, Calling me as you fade to black…**

"Stan… Stan! Oh my God… Stanley!"

Stan smiled as he heard the voices of his parents and his friends. His eyes closed and he saw Kyle welcoming with open arms.

_Stan…Stan…_

* * *

**A/N: **Review? 


End file.
